Galactik Love
by Velarya
Summary: Cette histoire se présente comme étant la suite des événements après la fin de la saison 3 de Galactik Football. Pour tous ceux qui, comme moi, ont été déçus qu'il n'y ait pas de saison 4 et que D'jok et Mei ne soient pas à nouveau ensemble, j'espère que ma première fanfic vous plaira !
1. Chapter 1: Where's my love

Cela fait bientôt trois semaines que Mei, MicroIce et les enfants ont disparus après un dysfonctionnement de l'holotrainer de Clamp. Personne ne sait où ils sont ni ce qui s'est exactement passé, pas même Clamp qui n'arrive toujours pas à déterminer l'origine de l'anomalie de ses propres machines. Depuis presque une semaine D'jok n'est que le fantôme de lui même, tellement inquiet qu'il arrive à peine à manger et dormir. Les enfants qu'il a commencé à entrainer ont disparus et sont même peut-être en danger… Tout comme son meilleur ami MicroIce. Et Mei. D'jok ne peut pas se mentir à lui même. Il tient énormément à elle; tellement qu'il en souffre. Et même si aujourd'hui elle est avec Sinnedd, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'aimer. Avant qu'elle disparaisse et avant la finale de la Cup, il avait espéré qu'ils se donnent une deuxième chance et elle avait l'air également prête à le faire après l'explosion de Paradisia. Mais il s'est surement trompé, il doit définitivement faire parti du passé pour elle. Toujours est-il qu'immédiatement après sa disparition D'jok a demandé à son père et chef des pirates ,Sonny Blackbones, d'essayer de retrouver la trace de Mei. Et bien évidemment des enfants et de MicroIce. Il n'est pas le seul à se soucier de la disparition de toutes ces personnes d'ailleurs. Sinedd n'est pas dans un meilleur état que lui. Il cherche désespérément sa soeur, à peine retrouvée et déjà partie. Arch, lui, fait jouer toutes ses relations pour récolter un maximum d'informations sur le lieu où pourrait se trouver leurs amis. Warren, Adim, les parents de Tia, et tous les SnowKids se démènent de leur côté à la recherche des disparus. D'jok entend soudain son holophone sonner et se jette dessus. Il décroche rapidement en espérant entendre la voix de Mei mais c'est son père Sonny. Ces dernières semaines il avait essayé d'appeler Mei des milliers de fois au moins.  
« - Papa ? Vous avez trouvé Mei ? et MicroIce ? et les enfants ?  
\- Bonjour D'jok, non pas Mei et les enfants, avoue-t-il en baissant les yeux  
D'jok soupire lourdement et se rassoit. Il ferme les yeux et attend la suite.  
\- En revanche, Bennett et Corso ont retrouvé MicroIce. »  
Il se redresse précipitamment.  
\- Où est-il ? Comment va-t-il ?  
\- Il…, et bien il est inconscient depuis que nous l'avons retrouvé à l'astroport du Genèse Stadium.  
\- Où êtes-vous maintenant ? J'arrive tout de suite.  
\- Non D'jok, reste où tu es, il ne faut pas risquer que l'un d'entre vous soit enlevé à son tour, et surtout pas toi mon fils.  
\- Mais papa ! C'est mon meilleur ami !  
\- Nous le ramènerons ce soir à votre hôtel. Ne bouge pas D'jok, promets le moi.  
D'jok soupire mais sait que son père a raison.  
\- Très bien. À tout à l'heure. »  
Sur ce, il raccroche et sort prendre l'air sur le balcon. Il s'appuie sur la rambarde et observe les véhicules qui circulent à folle allure dans les rues du Genèse Stadium, à quelques dizaines de mètres en dessous de lui. L'air frais de l'après-midi lui fait du bien même si ça ne vaut pas l'air naturel de sa planète Akilian. En pensant à sa maison il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Mei qu'il avait rencontré lors des tests d'entrée dans l'équipe de Arch là bas. Ils avaient tous deux joints l'équipe de Arch, de même que ceux qui sont devenus ses amis aujourd'hui: Tia, Rocket, Tran, MicroIce et Ahito. Un sourire se forme sur son visage lorsqu'il repense au jour de la finale durant laquelle ils avaient gagné leur première Galactik football Cup. Et la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassé. Malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer, elle lui manque terriblement. Il se rappelle lui avoir dit un jour en plaisantant que même si l'envie lui prenait de le quitter il pourrait toujours demander à Sonny de la ramener. Aujourd'hui elle avait disparu. Sauf que son père n'arrivait pas à la trouver.  
Enfin, ils ont déjà retrouvé MicroIce et il se réjouit de rejoindre son meilleur ami. Ces blagues et sa maladresse caractéristique lui ont un peu manqué quand même. Soudain il entend des pas derrière lui. Il se retourne d'un coup et tombe nez à nez avec Rocket. Lui aussi semble ne pas pouvoir effacer l'inquiétude permanente sur son visage depuis la disparition des autres.  
« Ça va D'jok ?  
Il hausse un sourcil pour toute réponse, comme pour dire « d'après toi ? »  
\- Oui pardon, question bête. La question est plutôt: est-ce que tu tiens le coup ?  
\- Honnêtement Rocket, j'essaye autant que je le peux. Mais…  
D'jok hésite maintenant à lui annoncer la nouvelle du retour de MicroIce.  
\- Il y a quelque chose que tu veux me dire ?  
\- Non. Enfin si. Mon père, les pirates, ils ont retrouvé MicroIce.  
\- Mais c'est génial ça ! Et les enfants et Mei aussi ? demande-t-il avec espoir  
\- Non pas les autres. Mais MicroIce n'est pas en forme. Il est inconscient depuis qu'ils l'ont retrouvé. Ils devraient le ramener ce soir à l'hôtel.  
\- Très bien, dit-il avec sérieux. Je vais prévenir Oncle Arche tout de suite. Et sur ce Rocket fonce en direction de la sortie.  
Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, D'jok est à peine surpris de voir débarquer son père dans sa chambre, tel une ombre silencieuse. Il s'approche de D'jok et ôte sa capuche. Son visage était plutôt pâle et ses traits tirés le rendent plus vieux que d'ordinaire. D'jok n'ose imaginer la tête que lui aussi devait avoir. Ils s'enlacent rapidement puis Sonny prend la parole  
« - MicroIce est entre de bonnes mains maintenant. Il est sous les soins de la merveilleuse Dame Simbaïe et je suis sûr qu'il sera rétabli en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Souffle.  
D'jok esquisse un sourire mais celui-ci s'efface aussitôt.  
\- Et Mei ? Tu as des pistes ?  
Sonny prend alors un air désolé.  
\- Désolé D'jok, on a rien du tout. Mais tout n'est pas perdu, on va continuer nos recherches. J'ai mis mes meilleurs hommes sur le coup.  
\- Merci papa, je ne sais pas comment je ferai sans toi.  
\- Je ferai tout pour toi mon fils, dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de D'jok. Maintenant tu devrais passer voir ton meilleur ami. Il est à l'infirmerie.  
\- Oui j'y vais. À bientôt papa. Et tiens moi au courant si tu trouves quelque chose.  
Sonny acquiesce et quitte la pièce comme il y est entré, comme une ombre.  
D'jok sort alors de sa chambre et marche le long du couloir qui mène à l'infirmerie. Le trajet lui paraît extrêmement long avant qu'il atteigne les portes automatiques de l'infirmerie. ll espère que son ami va bien et que, peut-être, il pourrait les aider à trouver les autres. Quand il entre il ne reste plus que Simbaïe et MicroIce allongé sur une table d'auscultation et toujours inconscient. Dame Simbaïe observe des données et analyses sur son écran. D'jok se racle la gorge pour attirer son attention et elle se retourne enfin.  
\- Alors ? Comment va-t-il ? - Rien de trop grave. Enfin, je ne saurais expliquer ce qui lui arrive mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger.  
D'jok soupire de soulagement et s'approche de MicroIce inconscient. Il lui prend la main en espérant qu'il l'entende.  
\- Hé mon pote nous laisse pas tomber hein. Qui fera les pub pour vendre ces infectes Mice Delight? Et puis qui prendra soin de Yuki ?  
D'jok sourit en pensant à son ami entrain d'essayer de vendre ses boissons à n'importe qui et se faire claquer la porte au nez à chaque fois. Plus sérieusement, il reprend:  
\- Et puis tu dois nous aider à trouver les Galactik Kids. Et Mei, ajoute-il sur un trémolo.  
Il attend quelques instants, espérant que son ami se réveille et lui dise qu'il sait où sont tous les disparus. Mais rien ne se passe.  
Il se redresse et salue MicroIce même s'il est quasi certain qu'il ne l'entend pas. Avant qu'il ne parte dame Simbaïe lui conseille de revenir le lendemain, il aura alors plus de chances qu'il soit réveillé. Il retourne alors dans sa chambre vide, qui ne fait qu'aggraver ce sentiment de solitude.

Quelques minutes à peine après s'être couché D'jok s'endort. En même temps, après des nuits d'insomnie il faut bien que son corps se repose. Cependant c'est un sommeil troublé par ses rêves. Au début c'est un rêve agréable. Il se trouve sur la plage, une plage magnifique comme celle de Paradisia avec un ciel bleu sans nuages, une lumière éblouissante et une eau bleu turquoise, miroitante à la lumière des soleils de la planète Paradisia. À côté de lui Mei est allongée sur une serviette de plage, paisiblement entrain de lire un magasine. Il fronce les sourcils.  
\- Quand est-ce que tu es revenue Mei ?  
Celle-ci se lève et vient à lui. Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et l'enlace.  
-Revenue ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte, je ne suis jamais partie D'jok, dit-elle en souriant.  
D'jok sourit, heureux de retrouver Mei, son odeur, sa peau douce, ses cheveux. Et ses magnifiques yeux: bleus quand tout va bien et gris orages quand il fait une gaffe ou qu'elle est en colère.  
Elle ajoute alors:  
\- Je ne te quitterai jamais D'jok.  
Il s'apprête à répondre quand un flocon se pose sur sa main. Il lève la tête vers le ciel. Quelque chose ne va pas. Il neige. À Paradisia. Soudain un détonnement effroyable se fait entendre. Par réflexe il prend Mei dans ses bras pour la protéger mais elle n'est plus là. Elle a disparu. D'jok hurle son nom, coure en tous sens dans la neige qui s'est déposée.  
\- Mei !  
Il se réveille en sueur, encore chamboulé par ce cauchemar. Pour se calmer, il décide de se passer de l'eau sur le visage . Il se rappelle ce moment où elle lui avait promis de ne jamais le quitter. Et pourtant elle l'a fait, et à deux reprises. Dans la salle de bain il ouvre le robinet et s'asperge le visage d'eau fraiche. Quand il se redresse face au miroir il faillit ne pas se reconnaître. Il avait l'air d'avoir pris 10 ans et avait des cernes immenses sous ses yeux verts. Avec un sursaut il remarque dans le miroir le reflet d'une silhouette. Il se retourne et découvre MicroIce debout derrière lui. Surpris, il ne sait comment réagir et reste bouche bée avant de demander:  
\- Micro Ice ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?


	2. Chapitre 2: You're the reason

\- MicroIce qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
\- D'jok.

À la mine de son ami, D'jok devine que cela ne prévoit rien de bon. MicroIce a l'air d'avoir subit des choses atroces et semble avoir perdu sa joie de vivre et cet air enfantin qu'il arbore en permanence.

\- Mon pote j'ai bien cru que je ne te reverrai jamais ! s'exclame D'jok en s'approchant pour l'enlacer.

\- D'jok, répète-il simplement.

D'jok recule de quelques pas et scrute son ami en fronçant les sourcils. Il attend la suite.  
\- Les enfants et Mei. Je pense savoir où ils sont. Pour les enfants je ne suis pas trop sûr, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre de ceux qui nous ont enlevé ils sont gardés sur une planète proche de celle des Elektra.

\- Mais c'est génial MicroIce on va pouvoir aller les chercher ! Et Mei alors ?

La mine de son ami s'assombrit.

\- Il la garde au même endroit que celui où je me trouvais.

\- Vous n'étiez pas avec les enfants ? Et où est-ce que c'est MicroIce ? le presse D'jok.

\- Je ne sais plus… . Je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler. Mais j'ai rapporté ça de là bas, dit-il en tendant une pièce de métal à D'jok qui la prend dans sa main.

\- Très bien il faut prévenir les autres. Dès demain matin. En attendant retourne te coucher à l'infirmerie avant que dame Simbaïe ne s'inquiète. Tu peux marcher jusque là bas ?

\- Je me débrouillerai toujours mieux que toi pour jouer au galactik football, plaisante-il en souriant faiblement.

D'jok sourit, content de retrouver son meilleur ami.

-Bonne nuit MicroIce.

Une fois MicroIce reparti, D'jok appelle son père sur le champ pour lui donner ces informations précieuses et lui donne rendez-vous le lendemain matin. Il avait besoin de repos pour être le plus efficace possible dans les recherches demain.

Le lendemain matin, vers sept heures, D'jok se réveille, prend une douche et s'habille. Alors qu'il enfile son éternel blouson blanc on sonne à la porte. Il appuie sur le bouton qui permet l'ouverture des portes automatiques et fait face à son père Sonny.

\- Bonjour Papa, merci d'être venu aussi vite.

-Il n'y pas quoi de mon fils. Alors, montre moi cette pièce de métal que MIcroIce t'a donné.

D'jok la lui tend et observe attentivement l'expression de son père lorsque celui-ci examine la pièce. Sonny fronce les sourcils sous la concentration.

\- En tant que pirate j'en connais un rayon sur ces bouts de machines. Et celle-ci ressemble énormément à celles que l'on prend sur la planète Xzion à l'entrepôt de ce bon vieux Riff.

Il continu à examiner la pièce sous tous les angles quand ses yeux se posent sur un symbole de taille si réduite qu'il est difficile de le voir au premier coup d'oeil. Horrifié, Sonny regarde le symbole avec les yeux écarquillés et jette la pièce sur le lit de D'jok comme si elle était soudain devenue brûlante. Il se dirige alors vers D'jok et lui serre le bras en le regardant dans les yeux.  
\- D'jok tu ne dois surtout pas aller là-bas tu m'entends ?

\- Mais…

\- Tu n'y vas pas c'est bien compris ?

D'jok voit bien dans les yeux de son père que celui-ci ne plaisante pas et qu'il ne lâchera pas le morceau.  
\- Oui, d'accord Papa.

Il lui relâche alors le bras.  
\- C'est bien trop dangereux pour toi mon fils. Si la personne qui est derrière tout ça est bien celle à qui je pense, c'est bien trop dangereux pour n'importe qui. Aucun être sensé n'irait sur cette planète en le sachant.

D'jok se contente d'acquiescer.  
\- Bon je dois aller prévenir les pirates. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à régler, dit-il alors que son regard s'assombrit. À bientôt D'jok.

Sur ce, il enfile sa capuche et s'en va. D'jok le regarde partir sans dire mot. Il n'aime pas vraiment mentir à son père mais comme il l'a dit, tout être sensé n'irait jamais là-bas or n'est-ce pas lorsque l'on aime qu'on est le moins sensé ? Il gravirait toutes les montagnes, traverserait tous les océans pour sauver Mei et réparer les torts qu'il lui a causé. Parce qu'il l'aime.C'est vrai, il est si mauvais en matière d'amour qu'il a réussi à la perdre et pire, à lui faire du mal. En effet, il a tendance à ne pas exprimer ses sentiments, et puis, il faut le dire, il s'était comporté comme un vrai sale type avec elle avant leur voyage sur Paradisia et sur Paradisia. Et le fait qu'il la voit embrasser Sinedd ne l'avait clairement pas aider. Il en avait souffert et en souffre toujours énormément, plus qu'il ne le pensait. En pensant à quand elle s'était mise avec Sinedd D'jok sent sa colère enfler et en s'en rendant compte celle-ci s'évanouit aussitôt. Il n'a pas envie de redevenir le sale type colérique et désagréable qu'il a été. Et quoiqu'il arrive il sait qu'il doit sauver Mei. Par un moyen ou un autre il la retrouverait.

Une fois son plan prêt, il descend à la salle de rassemblement des Snow Kids où il les a convié. Quand il arrive tout le monde est déjà là. Tia est sur les genoux de Rocket au bout du canapé, à côté d'eux se trouvent les frères Tran et Ahito qui pour une fois semble bien éveillé. Mark est debout derrière le canapé, adossé au mur tandis que Sinedd est assis nonchalamment à l'autre bout du canapé. Yuki est absente et il se doute bien d'où elle peut se trouver.  
S'il les a convié, c'est pour retransmettre les informations que MicroIce lui a donné. Ils ont tous autant le droit que lui de tout savoir sur ce qu'il advient de leurs amis. Enfin, presque tout.

Il salue tous ses amis, même Sinedd et leur demande de lui prêter attention.  
\- MicroIce m'a parlé hier soir.  
Ayant capter leur attention il continue:  
\- Il m'a dit que les enfants se trouvent sur une planète proche de celle des Élektra.

À peine a-t-il prononcé ces mots que Sinedd est déjà debout.

\- Tu en es sûr ? demande-t-il

-MicroIce dit qu'il a entendu ceux qui l'ont enlevé le dire.

Sur ce, Sinedd sort immédiatement de la pièce et tout le monde sait qu'il part sur le champ chercher sa petite soeur. D'jok en aurait fait de même s'il avait une soeur ou un frère.

\- Et des nouvelles de Mei ? demande alors Tia les larmes aux yeux. Rocket passe un bras autour de ses épaules pour la conforter.

D'jok hésite à lui révéler ce que son père lui a dit. S'il le lui dit elle voudra également partir à sa recherche. Et si d'après son père là où se trouve Mei est un endroit extrêmement dangereux, il ne peut se permettre de la laisser risquer sa vie elle aussi. Il décide alors de mentir à nouveau à quelqu'un qui compte pour lui:

\- Non désolé Tia, pas de nouvelles de Mei.

Celle-ci baisse la tête et des larmes ruissellent sur ses joues. Incapable de supporter plus longtemps la tête de ses amis tous aussi déçus que lui, il quitte la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre et préparer ses affaires. Il met dans son sac le strict nécessaire pour ne pas s'encombrer: la pièce de métal, des vêtements, à manger et à boire, et un peu d'argent en cas d'urgence. Il n'a plus qu'à attendre le bon moment pour partir.


	3. Chapitre 3: Looking for you

Le soir, lorsque tout le monde dort, D'jok finit de s'habiller et lance son sac sur son dos. Pour finir, il enfile ses lunettes et une capuche comme le fait son père Sonny. Il faut croire que le sang de pirate coule réellement dans ses veines.

Il sort rapidement et aussi silencieusement que possible pour ne pas se faire repérer. Au moindre bruit il se cache dans les recoins des murs. Une fois dehors, D'jok se relâche et souffle de soulagement. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à aller jusqu'à l'astroport et trouver un vaisseau se dit-il ironiquement.

Les rues du Genèse Stadium à cette heure sont désertes et paisibles. Il n'y a que les panneaux de publicités de la Technoïde qui continue à scander des slogans médiocres et purement commerciaux. Il s'arrête un quart de seconde en apercevant une de ces pubs avec Mei et ce stupide shampoing. Le seul point positif dans cette pub c'est Mei. « Elle est tout simplement magnifique » pense D'jok. Mais il se reprend rapidement et continue son chemin jusqu'à l'astroport. À l'astroport commence la partie la plus compliqué de son plan: entrer et emprunter un vaisseau. Il aurait peut-être du réfléchir à une solution plus intelligente avant de s'embarquer la dedans, mais c'était trop tard.

Il se cache derrière un mur et observe l'entrée déserte, qui s'ouvre et se ferme au gré des robots de la Technoïde qui entrent et sortent. Il se place à côté de la porte discrètement et dès qu'un robot s'engouffre dans l'entrée il le suit en marchant presque accroupi. Une fois arrivé près de l'endroit où se trouve tous les vaisseaux, D'jok fait un pas de côté et se terre dans un recoin avant que le robot se retourne. Il s'arrête de respirer lorsque le cliquetis des pas des robots d'arrête soudainement. Quelques secondes interminables plus tard, le robot reprend sa marche aux cliquetis mécaniques. D'jok respire à nouveau et se dirige dans le couloir qui mène aux vaisseaux. Il n'y a qu'une faible lumière pour éclairer le port et il parvient à peine à distinguer les formes qui se dessinent dans l'ombre. Heureusement qu'il sait quel vaisseau il doit prendre. Il en avait repérer un la dernière fois. Un vaisseau plutôt moyen dont son père lui avait dit que plus personne ne l'utiliser puisqu'il était un peu rouillé et qu'ils en avaient déjà bien assez. Ce serait donc parfait puisqu'il n'attirerait pas l'attention de son père qui pensera surement qu'il est parti à la casse. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, D'jok trouve enfin le vaisseau. Celui-ci, d'une couleur gris ardoise doit faire environ trois mètres de hauteur et plus d'une dizaine de mètres en longueur. Il trouve rapidement l'entrée du vaisseau, non verrouillée puisque personne ne pourrait se douter que quelqu'un voudrait d'un tel vaisseau. Il observe l'intérieur d'un coup d'oeil. À l'avant se trouvent des écrans et deux sièges pour le pilote et co-pilote. À l'arrière sont installés la cuisine, une table et un canapé, puis tout au fond un lit et une mini salle de bain. D'jok s'installe rapidement au siège du pilote, redoutant qu'avec le bruit qu'il fait les robots ne s'amusent à venir vérifier ce qui se passe ici. Finalement les discussions avec Tran et Clamp sur les vaisseaux s'avèrent utiles. D'jok appuie sur plusieurs boutons tout en se rappelant ce que Tran lui disait sur comment démarrer un vaisseau. Soudain il entend une voix robotique crier à l'autre bout du hangar des vaisseaux  
\- Hé vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Arrêtez vous immédiatement !

Il entend alors le cliquetis mécaniques des autres robots se rapprocher. Le temps va lui manquer, il faut qu'il réussisse à décoller maintenant sinon il n'aura plus aucune chance d'aller sauver Mei. Avec soulagement il réussi enfin à faire démarrer le vaisseau dont les lumières s'allument en vacillant. Le bruit du moteur fait un boucan pas possible mais il est trop tard de toute façon: il est repéré. Il prend les commandes en main et tire de toutes ses forces pour que le vaisseau s'élève dans les airs. Il vire alors à droite vers la sortie la plus proche. Les robots commencent à tirer sur lui mais le vaisseau tient le choc. Il fonce jusqu'à la sortie et ne respire à nouveau que lorsque les bruits des faisceaux lasers des robots ne sont plus que des sons lointains et que le calme de l'espace règne. D'jok programme alors le pilote automatique jusqu'à la planète Xzion et décide d'aller se reposer à l'arrière pendant les 5 heures de trajet.

La voix du pilote automatique le réveille en annonçant l'arrivée sur la planète Xzion dans quelques minutes. D'jok retourne à son siège de pilote en espérant trouver une option « atterrissage automatique » et à son grand désespoir il se rend compte qu'il va devoir faire atterrir ce tas de ferrailles et arriver en un seul morceau . À travers le pare brise du vaisseau il observe la planète Xzion. C'est une belle planète aux reflets bleus et violets à l'aspect gazeux, de la même taille qu'Akilian. Et sur cette planète se trouve la fille qu'il aime, quelque part. La radio du vaisseaux se met à crépiter et D'jok entend une voix s'adresser à lui.

\- Vous entrez dans le périmètre de la planète Xzion. Décliner votre identité et le motif pour lequel vous voulez entrer sur notre planète.

D'jok panique quelques secondes puis répond

\- Euh je m'appelle Archi et je viens livrer des pièces à l'entrepôt de Riff, ment-il.

\- Ah c'est pour Riff ! Bon garez-vous en porte 33-A dans la section 2-Z-81.

\- D'accord, merci !

D'jok soupire de soulagement. Il a eu chaud. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à atterrir et trouver où était cette porte 33A dans la section 2 quelque chose. En s'approchant de la planète il repère enfin la porte 33 A. Il essaye de se souvenir du processus pour atterrir et se remémore les conseils de Tran. Avec une extrême concentration il parvient à se poser non sans quelques violentes secousses et fracas. Il est pratiquement sûr d'avoir perdu la moitié de pièces du vaisseau en atterrissant. Enfin il descend et pose pied sur terre. Il s'étire, prend son sac et se dirige vers le centre d'information.

\- Bonjour, je viens livrer du matériel à l'entrepôt de Riff, par où dois-je aller ? demande-t-il à la personne à l'accueil

\- Ah tu dois être un petit nouveau toi ! Passe par le troisième couloir à gauche, et en sortant tu tu ne pourras pas rater l'entrepôt.

\- Merci !

Il prend alors le couloir, suivant les indications qui lui ont été données. Et en effet, le couloir débouche sur une grande ville, et juste en face de lui se trouve l'entrepôt de Riff.


	4. Chapitre 4: Coming for you

Immense et massif, l'entrepôt est immanquable. Il s'approche alors, la pièce de métal dans sa poche et son sac sur le dos. Sa capuche lui cache le visage au cas où il serait reconnu, auquel cas son plan tomberait à l'eau. Il entre dans l'immense entrepôt et reste sans voix devant son étendue. Il y a des pièces de partout, des morceaux de vaisseaux de taille variable, des pièces détachées de robots de la Technoïde, et d'autres choses dont il n'est même pas sûr de savoir ce que c'est. Il avance encore de quelques pas quand une voix se fait entendre dans son dos.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? demande la voix affable

D'jok s'avance vers son interlocuteur, un homme assez vieux et bouffis mais qui a l'air sympathique que prendrait un vieil ami. Toujours avec sa capuche qui lui cache la majorité du visage il commence:

\- Bonjour, je cherche un dénommé Riff s'il vous plait.

\- Eh bien ça doit être votre jour de chance, car le voici, dit-il en se désignant.

Il lui tend alors la pièce de métal que MicroIce lui a donné

\- Pourriez-vous me renseigner sur cette pièce ? Savez-vous d'où elle vient ?

Riff examine attentivement la pièce puis fronce les sourcils et prend un air méfiant.

\- D'où sortez vous cette pièce ? questionne-t-il de manière agressive

\- Eh bien je… , commence-t-il

\- Peu importe, je n'ai rien à vous dire sur cette pièce, tonne-t-il en faisant demi-tour. Maintenant partez !

D'jok le poursuit en enlevant sa capuche et le supplie.

\- Attendez ! S'il vous plait ! Je dois savoir d'où elle vient. J'en ai besoin pour retrouver quelqu'un. Ne m'obligez pas à utiliser une méthode moins plaisante, menace D'jok .

Riff se retourne près à en découdre avec cet inconnu mais s'arrête net quand il découvre le visage de D'jok.

\- Mais ce visage…, vous êtes le fils de, le fils de Sonny Blackbones ! s'exclame-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

\- Oui, en effet, balaye-t-il d'un revers de la main.

\- Dites moi d'où vient cette pièce maintenant, ordonne D'jok.

\- Enfin il fallait le dire avant mon garçon ! Ton père est un de mes bons amis et je lui suis bien redevable sur certains points. Viens, suis-moi, dit-il à D'jok en se dirigeant vers un espèce de local avec des chaises et une table.

\- Assieds toi, vas-y. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

\- Je voudrais bien de l'eau s'il vous plait, demande D'jok dérouté par le changement d'attitude subit de Riff.

Il s'assoit sur un des fauteuils couleur jaunâtre et quelques secondes plus tard Riff revient avec un verre d'eau que D'jok vide d'une traite.

\- Maintenant, pouvez-vous me donner des informations sur cette pièce ? questionne-t-il en tendant à nouveau la pièce à Riff.

Celui-ci soupire.

\- Ah tu es aussi têtu que ton père. Je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te raconter ce que je sais. On a trouvé il n'y pas si longtemps une pièce similaire à celle-ci, à quelques kilomètres de la ville, dans les hauts. C'est une pièce d'un métal rare et couteux, qui n'avait rien à faire perdu au milieu de la campagne. Mes gars ont enquêté pour savoir d'où elle venait et sont remontés jusqu'à un espèce de laboratoire ou entrepôt en apparence vide. Mais depuis le jour après que ces gars aient trouvé le laboratoire, on ne les a plus jamais revu. Les gens disent que ce bâtiment est hanté et que la nuit, ceux qui le hante hurlent leur souffrance, finit-il en chuchotant.

\- Est-ce que vous avez l'adresse exacte de ce laboratoire ? demande D'jok pas le moins du monde effrayé par ces histoires fantaisistes inventées pour attirer les touristes.

\- Mais ma parole tu n'as pas écouté ce que je viens de te dire mon garçon ! C'est hanté, il ne faut pas y aller ! s'exclame-t-il interloqué.

\- Donnez moi juste l'adresse, dit D'jok, serein.

L'homme se passe une main sur le visage d'un air désespéré.

\- Très bien. Mais ne met pas la faute sur moi s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit parce que je t'aurais prévenu.

\- Promis, jure-t-il.

L'homme lui note l'adresse sur un papier et lui explique rapidement comment s'y rendre. D'jok s'empare du papier en le remerciant mais se rend compte qu'il lui manque quelque chose d'essentiel: un moyen de transport. Il demande alors à Riff:

\- Une dernière faveur: vous auriez un véhicule assez rapide ?

Riff sourit.

\- Ah ça oui. Viens par là.

D'jok suit l'homme dans l'entrepôt. Ils tournent à droite, puis à gauche et se trouvent dans une cour à l'extérieur. D'jok observe alors des dizaines d'aéro-motos alignées en rangées et en pas trop mauvais état. Il sourit. Avec MicroIce ils s'amusaient souvent à faire des courses d'aéro-motos.

Il inspecte les rangs d'un pas lent puis jette son dévolu sur celle noire et élégante mais puissante.

\- Celle-là déclare-t-il à Riff.

\- Très bon choix! Mais comme toute chose elle a un prix mon garçon, ajoute-il avec cette expression caractéristique des commerçants.

D'jok lui sourit avec malice à son tour.

\- Je dirai à mon père que vos dettes sont effacées.

Riff semble mécontent mais grommelle finalement :

\- D'accord, d'accord.

D'jok prend alors le casque et grimpe sur l'aéro-moto. Il adresse un signe de remerciement à Riff et s'en va vers la sortie à cheval sur sa moto. Il entre les coordonnées de l'endroit mystérieux où il doit se rendre et part à toute allure dans les rues de la ville.


	5. Chapitre 5: Back to you

Au bout d'une heure, le paysage urbain avec ses holo-écrans laisse place à un paysage plus campagnard, plus naturel. Le ciel au dessus de lui a viré au gris orage inquiétant quand D'jok arrive enfin à destination. Il gare son aéro-moto un peu plus loin pour ne pas se faire repérer. Le bâtiment en face de lui est en effet terrifiant: grand avec deux étages, gris, en état précaire et avec très peu de fenêtres. D'jok ne se laisse pas affecté et reste déterminé: il va trouver Mei et la sauver. Il s'approche prudemment de la porte d'entrée mais quelque chose cloche. Ce silence pesant et l'absence de gardes dérangent D'Jok. S'ajoute à cela une sensation désagréable de picotement au niveau de sa nuque. Mais il continue tout de même à avancer et entre doucement en poussant la porte qui n'est même pas verrouillée. La pièce qui s'étend devant lui est aussi déprimante que l'aspect extérieur du bâtiment: c'est gris, sale et vide. Il emprunte les escaliers tout aussi prudemment, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Au premier étage c'est la même chose qu'au rez-de-chaussée: vide. D'jok finit son ascension jusqu'au dernier étage, sans avoir rencontré personne, pas même un rat. Il commence à croire que Riff lui a raconté n'importe quoi quand il remarque sur le mur du fond un aspect anormal. Il s'avance vers celui-ci et tâtonne le mur. Sa main trouve finalement un creux lisse au toucher. Il pousse sur ce creux et sent s'enfoncer un bouton. Celui-ci déclenche l'ouverture d'une trappe au sol à l'autre bout de la pièce dans un bruit sourd. D'jok s'en approche à pas lents, curieux et méfiant de ce qu'y peut s'y trouver. Il s'approche encore, se baisse, et passe la tête à l'intérieur mais il fait trop noir pour y voir quelque chose. Il descend alors par la trappe. Le plafond est trop bas pour qu'il se tienne complètement debout et il doit donc se tenir le dos courbé. Au bout de quelques minutes ses yeux se sont habitués à l'obscurité et il parvient à y voir un peu mieux. C'est alors qu'il distingue une silhouette au fond, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Il s'en approche et ce qu'il découvre le laisse en état de choc. C'est Mei, inerte. Elle a les cheveux lâchés, sales, et porte une robe blanche comme une blouse d'hôpital crasseuse. À son grand soulagement, à part cet état crasseux elle n'a pas l'air de souffrir de blessures physiques. Il s'approche délicatement d'elle et lui effleure l'épaule comme s'il risquait de la casser. Comme elle ne réagit pas il décide de la prendre dans ses bras pour la sortir de cette pièce qui rendrait n'importe qui claustrophobe. Il la hisse d'abord sur le sol de la pièce au dessus et se glisse à l'extérieur ensuite à son tour. Elle ne bouge toujours pas. Il lui secoue délicatement l'épaule, et l'appelle d'une voix douce pour qu'elle se réveille. Comme elle ne réagit toujours pas, il réalise avec effroi qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être pas se réveiller du tout. Pris de panique, il la secoue avec un peu plus de vigueur.

\- Mei s'il te plaît réveille toi ! Réveille toi !

Toujours aucune réaction. D'jok commence à sangloter.

\- Mei s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi! Tu ne peux pas me laisser ! Tu as promis que tu ne me quitteras jamais ! Tu as promis !

Il la serre contre lui et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. Malgré tout elle a gardé son odeur, cette douce odeur de jasmin et lilas. Au bout d'un moment, il croit la sentir bouger, et la place devant lui en la tenant à bout de bras.

\- Mei ?

Ses paupières frémissent et D'jok retient son souffle. Enfin, au bout de secondes qui lui paraissent interminables, elle ouvre ses grands yeux bleus. Elle parait déstabilisée et perdue pendant un moment. D'une main faible elle effleure la joue de D'jok avant de se reprendre et de paniquer subitement.

\- D'jok ! Il faut partir ! Maintenant !

Elle se lève brutalement mais ses jambes sont trop faibles et elle serait tombé si D'jok ne l'avait pas rattraper. Elle ne remarque rien et commence à crier.

\- Il faut partir vite ! hurle-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

D'jok essaye de la calmer.

\- Mei, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, des secousses violentes font vibrer le bâtiment. D'jok parvient à grand peine à conserver son équilibre en tenant Mei dans ses bras. Le sol tremble de plus en plus fort et s'effondre abruptement. Ni une ni deux, D'jok porte Mei contre lui, une main sous des genoux et l'autre sous son dos, et coure vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce, assez grande pour qu'ils puissent sortir par là. Cependant, D'jok n'oublie pas qu'ils sont actuellement au dernier étage du bâtiment, à plus de dix mètres du sol. En courant vers la fenêtre il invoque le Souffle et serre plus fort une Mei paniquée pour la protéger. Le verre de la fenêtre éclate en mille morceaux quand D'jok la franchit avec le Souffle qui les protège des lames coupantes. Il se concentre encore pour l'utiliser comme amortisseur lors de leur descente. Une fois sur le sol à nouveau il court à toutes jambes, Mei dans ses bras, vers son aéro-moto à quelques mètres de là. Derrière lui le bâtiment s'effondre dans un grand fracas de pierre et de poussière. Il enfile promptement le casque sur la tête de Mei et lui crie de s'accrocher à lui quand il grimpe sur le véhicule. Mei serre ses bras autour de la taille de D'jok le plus fort possible et colle sa tête contre son dos. Ils foncent alors sur la route laissant derrière eux le bâtiment en ruines.

Durant tout le trajet Mei ne relâche pas la pression des ses bras autour de D'jok mais ils ne se disent pas un mot. D'jok ne sait que penser de tout ça. Infiniment soulagé d'avoir pu retrouver Mei à temps, il s'inquiète tout de même énormément de son état. Que faisait-elle dans cette trappe? Comment savait-elle que la bâtiment aller s'effondrer ?  
Il préfère attendre d'être au vaisseau pour lui poser des questions.

Après avoir traversé la campagne et la ville à nouveau, ils arrivent au vaisseau à la nuit tombée. D'jok descend d'abord de la moto puis attrape Mei et la porte jusque dans le vaisseau. Il la dépose doucement sur le lit au fond et elle s'endort presque instantanément. Il la couvre d'une couverture qu'il avait apporté dans ses affaires et enlève une mèche qui lui tombe sur le visage. Même avec cette robe et ces cheveux emmêlés elle reste incroyablement belle. Profitant du fait qu'elle dorme il retourne aux commandes du vaisseau mais, étant trop fatigué, il préfère ne pas risquer un accident en essayant de décoller. Pour ne pas déranger Mei, il va s'allonger sur la banquette du canapé. Voyant Mei dormir si paisiblement, le sommeil s'empare de lui au bout de quelques minutes seulement.


	6. Chapitre 6: OmegaMotel

Le lendemain matin, il se réveille tôt pour faire décoller le vaisseau et rentrer au plus vite. Mais ce stupide tas de ferrailles refuse de démarrer. Cela fait bientôt une heure qu'il essaye de le faire fonctionner en appuyant sur tous les boutons possibles mais rien n'y fait. Si Clamp ou Tran avaient été là ils auraient pu réparer facilement cet engin. D'jok frappe d'un point rageur le tableau de commande.  
\- Je ne m'y connais pas trop en vaisseau mais je crois bien que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on le fait fonctionner, plaisante une voix derrière lui.  
Il se retourne et contemple un ange descendu du ciel. Mei se tient devant lui en souriant, aussi belle que toujours même si elle parait encore fatiguée. D'jok en reste bouche bée, il a l'impression que ça fait des années qu'il ne l'a pas vu.  
\- Allo D'jok ici Akilian, dit-elle en secouant sa main devant lui.  
\- Salut, finit-il par répondre.  
\- Salut.  
\- Comment tu te sens ?  
\- Voyons…, fait-elle en mimant une réflexion intense. Sale, fatiguée et comme quelqu'un qui s'est fait enlevé et qui a survécu à un effondrement de bâtiment quoi. Sans compter cette affreuse « robe » que je porte depuis des jours et qui n'est pas du tout à la mode, énumère-t-elle en prenant un air écoeuré quand elle parle de la robe.  
\- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ta voix par contre, sourie-t-il  
Et elle n'est pas si terrible que ça cette robe.  
Elle hausse en sourcil en croisant les bras:  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Oui, enfin, je veux dire, tu reste belle de toute façon, marmonne D'jok.  
Son sourire narquois s'accentue.  
\- Navré de te décevoir mais j'aimerai quand même me débarrasser de cette chose et de ma saleté accessoirement. Je peux utiliser la salle de bain ?  
\- Bien sûr, fais comme chez toi.  
Sur ce Mei se détourne et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Ce n'est que quand il entend l'eau couler que D'jok respire et s'assoit en soupirant. Qu'est ce qu'elle lui avait manqué. Sa présence le fait se sentir mieux, même s'il doit avouer qu'il est dur de rester à côté d'elle sans pouvoir l'embrasser, la toucher, l'enlacer… .  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Mei sort de la douche, enveloppée dans une serviette. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, D'jok se contente de regarder le tableau de bord en appuyant sur des boutons de manière hasardeuse en espérant que quelque chose marche. Il entend des pas s'approcher de lui et une main lui tapote l'épaule. Il se retourne pour faire face à Mei, toujours enveloppée dans une serviette. Elle ne semble pas gênée le moins du monde:  
\- Nous avons un problème D'jok, dit-elle sérieusement  
D'jok fronce les sourcils en se demandant quel problème pouvait bien s'ajouter à ceux qu'ils avaient déjà. En plus, de la voir comme ça seulement vêtue d'une serviette le perturbe et le déconcentre même s'il essaye de le lui cacher. Il l'avait pourtant déjà vu moins vêtue que ça.  
\- Quel est le problème Mei ? /p  
\- Je n'ai rien à me mettre ! s'exclame-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel.  
C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'elle aurait peut-être besoin de vêtements. N'ayant que très peu d'options il propose:  
\- Tu n'as qu'à emprunter les miens.  
Elle réfléchit en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Les yeux de D'jok sont presque immédiatement attirés par ses lèvres roses et pleines.  
\- Humm, je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec.  
Elle se retourne et va fouiller dans ses affaires, piquant des vêtements par si par là. Elle s'arrête un instant puis l'interpelle.  
\- D'jok.  
Il se tourne vers elle:  
\- Oui ?  
\- Merci, pour hier, tu sais, de m'avoir sauvé, dit-elle doucement, une ombre voilant son regard.  
Puis elle retourne dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Un moment plus tard, elle en ressort, habillée d'un de ses grands t-shirt noir, une ceinture à la taille, et ses cheveux lâchés mais coiffés cette fois. Elle pose fière d'elle, les mains sur les hanches.  
\- Woah, chuchote D'jok  
C'est le seul commentaire qu'il peut faire. Elle pouvait vraiment rester belle en toute circonstance.  
\- Pas mal hein ? dit-elle en se regardant dans le miroir sous tous les angles.  
\- Pas mal ouais, répond D'jok en prenant un air peu impressionné.  
\- Bon quand est-ce qu'on quitte cette maudite planète ?  
D'jok fronce ses sourcils et se prépare à poser les questions qu'il redoute tant de poser

\- Mei, que s'est-il pass…

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, coupe-t-elle abruptement en devinant la question qui allait franchir ses lèvres.

D'jok conserve le silence. Puis il soupire, vaincu.

\- Très bien.  
Eh bien on ne partira pas de si tôt parce que cet engin refuse de démarrer, avoue-t-il.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ? s'inquiète Mei.

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider.

Après que D'jok se soit aussi lavé et habillé, ils sortent du vaisseau et se dirigent vers l'entrepôt de Riff.

Celui-ci ne cache pas sa surprise quand il voit à nouveau D'jok.  
\- Ça alors mon garçon !

D'jok sourit, triomphant. Puis il présente Mei. La concernée fait un signe de main en souriant. Riff sourie lui aussi et prend un air malicieux. Il observe Mei de la tête aux pieds avec un regard appréciateur. Pour peu D'jok serait près à se jeter devant elle pour la soustraire au regard malsain de ce vieil homme.

\- Ah c'est donc elle le quelqu'un que tu devais absolument retrouver. Je comprends pourquoi tu le voulais à ce point maintenant, ajoute-il avec un clin d'oeil à D'jok.  
Gêné, il se racle la gorge tandis que Mei rit doucement.  
\- Bref, ce n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes venus te voir.  
\- Dis moi, qu'est ce qu'il te faut mon ami ?  
\- Eh bien, avoue D'jok, notre vaisseau ne démarre plus . Je me suis dis que tu pourrais nous donner un coup de main en le réparant.  
\- Ah, je vois, dit Riff. Je peux réparer ton vaisseau à toi et ta petite-amie mais…  
\- Je … nous ne sommes pas…, répondent en même temps Mei et D'jok.

Riff sourit de plus belle.  
\- D'accord, d'accord. Donc je peux réparer votre vaisseau mais ça risque de prendre un peu de temps.

\- Un peu de temps, c'est-à-dire ? demande Mei  
\- Alors, voyons…, je dirais entre 2 jours et 1 semaine. Ça dépend de l'état de votre engin.  
Les mines de D'jok et Mei s'affaissent.

\- Vous n'auriez pas un vaisseau en stock sinon ? questionne D'jok avec espoir  
\- Bien sûr, mais pas gratuit. N'abuse pas mon garçon.  
\- Très bien, très bien. Nous attendrons que le notre soit réparé alors, soupire D'jok.  
Merci Riff

\- Y'a pas de quoi. Bon j'envoie mes gars chercher votre vaisseau, dit-il.

\- Euh, mais où on va dormir D'jok ? lui demande Mei.

D'jok se masse la nuque l'air contrit.  
\- Je n'avais pas réfléchi à la question c'est vrai.  
Riff intervient alors  
\- Vous inquiétez pas les jeunes, y'a tout un tas de motels en ville. Mais je vous conseille l'OmegaMotel si vous voulez pas trop vous faire remarquer et si vous voulez pas dépenser une fortune.  
\- Bien, merci Riff on ira voir, affirme D'jok.

Ils saluent Riff et retournent en direction du vaisseau pour récupérer leurs affaires. Une fois récupérées ils traversent la ville, lunettes de soleil et capuche sur la tête, et vont à l'adresse indiquée par Riff. Le bâtiment en face duquel ils se tiennent est dans un état presque aussi piteux que celui dans le quelle était retenue Mei. Le panneau indiquant « OmegaMotel », serti d'ampoules fonctionnant une fois sur deux, clignote à peine. Les murs du bâtiment de quatre étages, probablement bleu autrefois, sont délavés, couverts de fissures et moisissures. La porte d'entrée ne se trouve pas dans un meilleur état, et semble prête à s'effondrer à tout moment.

\- Dites moi que c'est une blague, marmonne Mei.


	7. Chapitre 7: Sober

Ils entrent et une fois à l'intérieur retirent leurs lunettes et capuche. À l'accueil se trouve une petite jeune au teint bleu qui mâche un chewing gum la bouche ouverte et parle au téléphone d'une voix nasillarde. Ils s'approchent du comptoir et appuient sur une petite holosonnette. Elle les regarde à peine et leur tend une clé en disant « C'est la dernière ». Elle récupère l'argent puis retourne à sa conversation qui semble passionnante. Décontenancés, ils prennent les escaliers pour monter au quatrième étage où se trouve leur chambre. Quand ils entrent ils découvrent une chambre au même aspect que le reste du motel: vieillot et qui ne semble pas avoir été occupé depuis des décennies. Deux lits simples sont agencés côte à côte et de petites tables de chevets ont été placés en bordure de chaque lit. Niveau hygiène, la pièce ne semble pas aussi terrible qu'ils l'avaient imaginé. Encore heureux qu'il n'y ait pas de tâches de moisi dans la salle de bain ou de draps rongés par les mites.

Mei soupire et se jette sur son lit. Un grondement sonore s'échappe de son ventre.

\- Comme tu l'as entendu, je meurs de faim, dit-elle à l'attention de D'jok. Ça te dirait qu'on sorte d'ici et qu'on aille manger ?

\- Et comment !

Ils renfilent leurs lunettes de soleil et capuche puis sortent. Ils s'arrêtent au « GalactikSnack », un petit restaurant où se déroule un one-robot-show assez drôle et commandent des sandwichs. Après avoir bien mangé, ils rentrent au motel pour se reposer. D'jok s'absente quelques minutes dans la salle de bain et quand il revient il surprend Mei entrain de pleurer, assise sur le lit, dos à lui. Il s'approche doucement d'elle et lui met la main sur l'épaule. Surprise, elle sursaute et essuie frénétiquement les larmes sur ses joues.

\- Ça va ça va, je vais bien, ment-elle d'une voix enrouée.

\- D'jok vient se mettre à genoux devant elle et lui prend les mains.

\- Arrête Mei. Pas avec moi. Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?

Elle soupire.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas envie d'en parler. Je voudrais juste qu'on fasse comme si tout aller bien maintenant.

D'jok réfléchit quelques instants. Il veut absolument qu'elle aille mieux, et qu'elle lui raconte ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il l'aide. Il plonge ses yeux dans les siens, et attend de voir si elle change d'avis. Voyant qu'elle ne se confiera pas de toute façon il lui propose:

\- Que dirais tu d'un peu de shopping ? Quelqu'un m'a toujours dit que quand ça ne va pas, le meilleur remède c'est de faire les boutiques, cite-il en souriant.

Elle lui renvoie son sourire et chuchote

\- Merci.

Durant le reste de la journée, ils se promènent en ville, Mei faisant du shopping avec un peu d'argent de la somme que D'jok avait rapporté. Ils se parlent de temps en temps, rient à propos de ce motel miteux et de la jeune fille à la voix nasillarde. À la fin de la journée, Mei a pu s'acheter une longue robe fendue sur le côté, un t-shirt et un pantalon. En début de soirée, ils retournent au motel. D'jok est épuisé mais Mei ne semble pas en avoir fini. Elle se dirige dans la salle de bain, sa robe à la main. Quinze minutes plus tard, elle revient dans la chambre, habillée de sa nouvelle robe et se tourne vers D'jok les poings sur les hanches.

\- Bon on y va ? demande-t-elle

\- On y va où ? On vient de rentrer ! se plaint D'jok qui s'était déjà affalé sur son lit.

\- Oui mais on va quand même pas passer une soirée entière dans ce motel miteux. Aller debout ! dit-elle en le tirant par le bras.

Malgré lui, il ne peut rien refuser à Mei. Il sait que c'est aussi que si elle veut sortir c'est parce qu'elle en a besoin. Ils quittent donc le motel pour aller dans un bar-club où la musique n'est pas trop mal et où il y a assez de monde pour passer inaperçus. Ils s'assoient au bar et commandent tous deux le cocktail de Xzion, le « Blue Xzion lagoon ». Alors qu'ils sirotent leur quatrième ou cinquième cocktail, D'jok la questionne:

\- Ça va mieux maintenant ?

\- Oui, c'est au moins la cinquième fois que je te le dit D'jok. Si tu me le demande encore une fois je te jure que je te fais bouffer ce petit parasol décoratif !

D'jok ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire.

\- En effet tu es en forme.

Son visage s'éclaire d'un coup et elle sourit:

\- C'est ma chanson préférée ! Viens on va danser !

Sans vraiment lui demander son avis elle l'entraine sur la piste par le bras. Elle se met à onduler des hanches, les bras en l'air, en rythme. D'jok ne peut qu'admirer ce spectacle. Il se prend lui aussi à bouger sur le rythme entraînant de la chanson, ne sachant si c'est dû à l'effet de l'alcool qu'il a dans le sang ou s'il est tout simplement heureux d'être avec elle. Sur la piste ils s'amusent comme des fous: il la fait tourner du bout du bras, se met à genoux pendant qu'elle tourne en riant autour de lui, et ainsi de suite. Après quelques chansons entraînantes, le DJ choisit de passer une chanson beaucoup plus calme et invite les danseurs à faire un slow. Toujours riant, D'jok s'avance vers Mei en une révérence:

\- Madame ? dit-il d'un ton guindé en lui tendant une main qu'elle accepte.

\- Quel gentlemen, souffle-t-elle.

D'jok place ses mains sur sa taille fine tandis qu'elle place ses bras autour de son cou. Ils rient encore quelques instants jusqu'à ce que leur regard se croise. Leur sourire s'efface progressivement. Plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, le reste du monde disparaît autour d'eux. Il ne reste pour D'jok qu'une paire d'yeux bleus comme la glace pure, comme un lac limpide dans lequel il voudrait plonger. Leurs visages s'approchent dangereusement comme si la gravité les attirait inévitablement l'un vers l'autre, de même que leurs lèvres. D'jok s'approche encore d'elle, leurs lèvres se frôlent presque. Il ferme les yeux et peut sentir son souffle sur sa peau. L'odeur d'alcool se mélange au parfum de Mei. Son odeur de jasmin lui ampli les narines. D'une main il lui caresse le dos tandis que l'autre exerce une légère pression sur sa hanche. Soudain Mei se défait de son étreinte et le pousse pour courir vers les escaliers. Désemparé, D'jok l'appelle et la suit dans les escaliers. Elle sort finalement au dernier étage par la porte qui donne sur le toit du bâtiment. L'air frais qui fouette le visage de D'jok lui permet de briser l'effet de l'alcool et de reprendre ses esprits. Il trouve Mei près du bord en train d'observer la vue, les cheveux portés par le vent.


	8. Chapitre 8:The heart wants what it wants

Il s'approche d'elle lentement, comme un prédateur qui évite de faire fuir sa proie au risque de la perdre. Il ne comprend pas exactement ce qui lui est arrivé. Est-ce encore une crise à cause de ce qu'elle a vécu ces derniers jours ? Ou alors c'est de sa faute, et il n'aurait jamais du essayer de l'embrasser. Elle n'en avait sûrement pas envie. Ne sachant trop quoi faire ou dire il improvise.

\- Écoute, Mei, je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas… commence-t-il

\- Non c'est moi. Bien sûr que tu ne voulais pas. Tu n'avais pas été aussi affectueux envers moi depuis un bon bout de temps. Il faut croire que c'est l'alcool qui te fait ça, dit-elle d'une voix cassante.

\- Ce n'est pas ça…

D'jok s'approche encore d'elle et elle continue:

\- Tu sais, tout ce que je voulais c'était que tu me montre que tu m'aime. Au début tout allait bien, j'étais tout simplement amoureuse et je m'amuse à espérer que c'était aussi ton cas. Mais avec les années j'ai eu l'impression que t'es pris à aimer le football plus que moi. Tu étais obsédé par la victoire. Tu ne me parlais que pour me dire de jouer mieux, toujours mieux puisque ce n'était jamais assez bien. À vouloir savoir tout le temps où j'étais, ce que je faisais, tu étais pire que ma mère. Tu te mettais en colère tout le temps pour rien et étais toujours distant. Quand je faisais un pas vers toi tu en faisais deux en arrière. Je sais que j'aurais dû partir plus tôt mais le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, dit-elle d'une voix trahissant sa souffrance et sa peine.

\- Et pourtant tu as fini par aller avec Sinedd, lâche D'jok avec amertume.

C'est comme s'il n'avait pas pu se retenir de le dire, comme si cette pensée était enfoui en lui depuis toujours et qu'il fallait qu'il l'exprime. Mei se tourne vers lui, outrée.

\- Et toi alors ! Avec cette blondasse de Nikki 4 ou je ne sais plus laquelle! Peut-être même toutes tiens ! crie-t-elle.

\- Moi je ne suis pas sorti avec elle !

\- Oh pardon c'est vrai que ça excuse le fait que tu l'aies embrassé comme ça.

\- On était plus ensemble de toute façon. C'est toi qui m'a laissé pour aller avec mon pire ennemi alors que tu m'avais promis que tu ne me quitterai jamais ! Je ne sais pas quelle estime j'aurais de moi à ta place Mei, lance-t-il avec mépris.

Choqué par son propre comportement, il se rend compte trop tard de son erreur et regrette immédiatement ses paroles. Mei pointe un doigt accusateur sur lui.

\- Tu vois ! C'est comme avant ! s'époumone-t-elle furieuse.

Elle se détourne de lui, détalant vers les escaliers. Avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne plus, D'jok la rattrape par le poignet. Elle s'arrête net.

\- Quoi ? demande -t-elle rageusement sans se retourner.

\- Je suis désolé Mei, dit D'jok en soupirant.

Elle n'esquisse pas un mouvement.

\- Je suis désolé, reprend-il. Désolé de m'être comporté comme le pire des sales types avec toi. Maintenant mais surtout avant. Désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir autant. Désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à m'ouvrir à toi.

Il s'arrête quelques instants, inspire, et reprend:

\- Mais je ne veux plus me battre contre moi même, et contre mes sentiments. J'ai besoin que tu sache que tu es la raison pour laquelle je mettrai ma vie en péril, j'ai besoin que tu vois que tu es la seule personne qui fait battre mon coeur, et j'ai besoin que tu comprennes que sans toi je ne pourrais jamais être heureux. Quand tu m'as quitté, je ne savais pas encore ce qui m'arrivait et je ne savais pas comment réagir face à ce sentiment de détresse, de manque douloureux, et de tristesse si profonde que plus rien ne paraissait avoir de goût. Je regrette de m'être comporté comme ça avec toi, et chaque jour de ma vie je regrette de t'avoir perdu. Même si finalement je l'ai bien mérité. Je comprendrais que tu préfères rester avec Sinedd, et je ne souhaite que ton bonheur Mei. Mais il fallait que je le dise.

Il fait une pause et lâche doucement son poignet. Puis il ajoute:

\- Sache que je t'aimais, je t'aime encore et je t'aimerai toujours plus que tout au monde.

Là dessus il inspire un grand coup pour ne pas se laisser aller et se dirige vers les escaliers. Quand il passe à côté de Mei, elle l'interpelle.

\- Attends.

D'jok fronce les sourcils et la regarde en attendant la suite.

\- Et cette Nikki 6 alors ? demande-t-elle avec un air sérieux.

\- Honnêtement Mei je n'en avais rien à faire de cette fille. Quand je l'ai embrassé…

Il hésite, un peu honteux de ce qu'il va lui avouer. Loin d'être affectée, Mei hausse un sourcil pour le pousser à continuer.

\- Quand je l'ai embrassé c'était ton visage que je voyais.

\- Je vois, dit-elle en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine.

D'jok s'apprête à repartir quand elle reprend la parole dans un chuchotement.

\- Alors pourquoi ne m'embrasse-tu pas pour de vrai maintenant ?

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, D'jok écarquille les yeux et ne fait pas un geste, de peur d'avoir mal entendu.

\- Je quoi ? demande-t-il avec une tête de merlan frit.

Mei lève les yeux au ciel en souriant puis s'approche de lui d'une démarche sensuelle. Elle garde ses yeux plantés dans ceux de D'jok tout en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle plaque son corps contre lui et lève son visage à sa hauteur. Elle rapproche doucement ses lèvres des siennes. Leurs souffles s'entremêlent et leur respiration est de plus en plus lourde. D'jok a maintenant les mains posées un peu plus bas que la taille de Mei qu'il serre délicatement. La tension est presque insupportable et il décide de la rompre en écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais il s'interrompt soudain: une question le turlupine. Mei s'écarte et le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais, et Sinedd alors ? lui demande-t-il

Un éclair de culpabilité traverse les yeux de Mei.

\- Avec Sinedd ce n'est pas pareil, avoue-t-elle. Je ne vais pas te mentir en disant que je ne l'ai jamais aimé. J'avais besoin de te quitter à ce moment où tu n'étais plus toi. Nous avions tous deux besoin de nous retrouver nous même. Sinedd a été là pour moi à ce moment de ma vie où j'avais le plus besoin d'un soutien qui ne m'était donné par personne, ni par toi, ni par mes parents. Il était présent à un moment où je n'avais plus confiance en moi. Il était le seul à croire en moi, à me féliciter, à me rappeler que j'étais talentueuse. Et je tiendrai sûrement toujours à lui dans un sens.

D'jok se sent extrêmement coupable en se rappelant que c'est de sa faute si elle a pu se sentir comme ça; et il se jure de ne plus jamais lui faire ressentir ça. Résigné à accepter le fait que Mei ne veuille plus de lui, il baisse la tête. Mais celle-ci lui prend le visage pour qu'il la regarde à nouveau. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Mais Sinedd n'est pas toi. Avec toi, D'jok je vis. Dès que je suis avec toi je me sens complète et plus vivante que jamais. C'est un amour dévastateur peut-être mais si bon, si intense. Quand tu me tiens dans tes bras, quand tu me touche, quand tu m'embrasse, c'est juste magique. Je ne pense pas que je pourrai un jour aimer quelqu'un comme je t'aime toi.

Pour toute réponse, D'jok place sa main sur la nuque de Mei et pose son front contre le sien. Ils restent ainsi quelques instants, sans rien dire, les yeux fermés, jusqu'à ce que Mei vienne déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

C'est au début un baiser inoffensif mais qui devient rapidement plus passionné. D'jok est avide de ces lèvres, roses et si bonnes. Il ne s'en lassera sûrement jamais. Il passe la langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Mei, et la lui mordille, lui demandant implicitement une permission qu'elle lui donne presque sans hésiter. Leurs langues se mêlent dans ce baiser passionné. Rien ne semble les arrêter. Pas même le besoin de respirer. D'jok soulève Mei et l'appuie contre un mur au bord, ses mains la soutenant par les fesses. Les jambes de Mei s'enroulent avec avidité autour de la taille de D'jok et le serre au plus près d'elle. Ses mains fourragent dans ses cheveux quand il descend poser des baisers papillons le long de son cou. De petits gémissements incontrôlables s'échappent de la bouche de Mei, encourageant D'jok à continuer. Celui-ci ne se fait d'ailleurs pas prier. Il déchire le haut de la robe de Mei pour accéder à sa poitrine sur laquelle il dépose de petits baisers puis aspire doucement sa peau où se forme des suçons.

Ils ne seraient pas arrêtés si, au bout d'un moment, ils n'avaient pas entendu le toussotement gêné d'une personne qui les avait rejoint sur le toit. D'un même mouvement, D'jok et Mei se redressent, lissent leurs vêtements et tentent de se recoiffer, Mei en gardant une main sur son décolleté maintenant beaucoup trop plongeant.

\- L'accès au toit est interdit au public, déclare finalement l'inconnu l'air toujours embarrassé.

D'jok et Mei se dépêchent de filer après avoir marmonné une excuse et regagnent enfin la rue au dehors. Des sourires ne quittent pas leur visage depuis l'épisode du toit. Ils rentrent côte à côte jusqu'à l'OmegaMotel silencieux.


	9. Chapitre 9: You & Me

Une fois rentrés dans leur chambre, Mei coure vers les toilettes et D'jok ne tarde pas à entendre des hoquets et bruits de vomissement. Il se rend immédiatement dans la salle de bain pour l'aider. Il la trouve pencher sur les toilettes, une main sur le ventre. D'une main il lui vient lui tenir les cheveux en arrière tandis que de l'autre il lui passe une serviette mouillée.

\- Laisse moi, je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça, proteste-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

Pour autant il ne bouge pas et tient ses cheveux quand elle se met à vomir une seconde fois.

\- Est-ce que je passe pour un mec bizarre si je te dis que tu es belle même quand tu vomis ?

\- Et pas qu'un peu ! lui réplique Mei en souriant faiblement.

D'jok la relève délicatement, une fois assuré qu'elle n'a plus envie de vomir.

\- Je sais exactement ce dont tu as besoin maintenant, déclare-t-il

\- De me brosser les dents ? répond Mei du tac au tac.

\- Oui aussi, conçoit-il.

Le temps qu'elle se brosse les dents, D'jok va retirer son blouson et ses chaussures. Puis il revient dans la salle de bain. Mei l'interroge:

\- Alors, de quoi j'ai besoin ?

\- D'une douche.

Sur ce il s'approche d'elle et lui retire sa veste et ses chaussures. Elle ne le quitte pas des yeux quand il passe ses mains derrière son dos pour défaire la fermeture de sa robe qui tombe à ses pieds. Ses sous-vêtements ont vite fait de la rejoindre par terre. D'jok laisse retomber sa main et effleure le bas de son dos, provoquant l'apparition de frissons sur sa peau. Ses yeux parcourent les lignes et courbes divines de son corps, son grain de peau parfait, et ses longs cheveux bruns qui tombent en cascade et épousent ses formes. Ça aussi ça lui avait manqué. Il se déshabille à son tour et entraine Mei sous la douche.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas venir avec moi ? s'offusque Mei

Il lui lance un sourire en coin.

\- C'est pour gaspiller moins d'eau, affirme-t-il d'un air innocent.

Mei lève les yeux au ciel et il la pousse sous le jet d'eau chaude. Il commence à la savonner et encore une fois elle proteste, plaqué dos à lui :

\- Je suis une grande fille et pas une assistée tu sais.

\- Oui mais j'adore aider les gens, susurre-t-il à son oreille alors qu'il savonne sa poitrine.

Elle retient son souffle quand il descend ses mains le long de son corps jusqu'à ses cuisses en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

\- Aider les gens hum, souffle-t-elle quand il passe les mains sur ses fesses.

\- Tu verras, tu me remercieras plus tard, lui assure-t-il.

Elle s'apprête à répliquer mais est interrompu par ses mains qui viennent caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Presque involontairement elle se cambre en avant et ondule des hanches.

\- Arrête de me torturer comme ça, murmure-t-elle en haletant.

La prenant au mot, D'jok glisse sa main sur son entrejambe et commence à la caresser. Lorsque sa main atteint son point sensible, Mei hurle presque de plaisir. Ses doigts coulissent en elle dans un mouvement de va et vient langoureux. Le nom de D'jok s'échappe plusieurs fois de la bouche de Mei et lorsqu'elle atteint le sommet, elle crie son nom une dernière fois avant de se relâcher. Les jambes en coton et tentant de reprendre son souffle, elle est soutenue par D'jok qui lui dépose un baiser sur la tempe.

\- Alors ? lance-t-il fier de lui.

\- Hummm, pas mal. Maintenant à mon tour de t' "aider", dit-elle en tournant vers lui un regard empli de désir.

Elle passe ses mains le long de son torse, de ses abdos puis se baisse lentement pour se mettre à genoux devant lui, tout en le regardant. Sans crier gare elle l'empoigne, ce qui lui vaut un grognement de surprise de D'jok. Elle continue alors avec de lents mouvements de va et vient puis le prend dans sa bouche. Son mouvement est ponctué de grognements et gémissements de plaisir. Elle accélère la cadence et c'en est trop pour D'jok. Il la relève pour l'embrasser pendant que Mei finit ce qu'elle a commencé avec sa main. Quelques instants après, il explose en murmurant son nom sur ces lèvres. Il dépose un baiser dans son cou, et elle peut sentir sa respiration saccadée.

\- Si ça c'est une douche, on devrait en prendre plus souvent, déclare-t-il.

\- On verra. Si tu es sage peut être, répond-elle en lui donnant une petite pichenette sur la joue.


End file.
